


Gifts

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gift Giving, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Philippa brings Afsaneh gifts when they've been apart.
Relationships: Philippa Georgiou/Commodore Paris (Star Trek: Alternate Original Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_S_B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/gifts).



Philippa brings Afsaneh gifts when they've been apart. She returns to the station with her arms full of things she's picked up from every place she's been - snacks and trinkets and artworks and toys.

'You spoil me,' says Afsaneh, as Philippa helps her try on her new pendant.

'I can't help myself,' says Philippa, kissing the nape of her neck.

Later they'll visit the interplanetary market on the station's main concourse, and Philippa will let Afsaneh shower her with gifts in return, something tangible to take back to the Shenzhou.

For now though, Afsaneh's delighted kiss is more than enough.


End file.
